Killing Me Softly
by lavariel
Summary: Instead of amethyst; he dreamt of burning emeralds.(Tatsoka, Tsusoka; Interlude up)
1. One

**

* * *

Title: Killing Me Softly**

**Author:** ThisbeCeyx (formerly known as yukie-chan)

**Rating:** PG (ratings will go up as the story progresses)

**Genre:** AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

**Pairings:** Tatsoka, Tatsu, Ori/his (other pairings will be decided on the future chapers)

**Warnings: **If you don't like Tatsoka, please don't read. I don't want to be getting reviews complaining about the main pairing. This is my current obsession so, live with it.

**Summary: **AU. Hisoka is a courtesan and a fire dancer under Oriya's supervision in Hagi. Tatsumi goes to the annual festival to follow up his investments on the said entertainment business with Tsuzuki. The story starts from there.

* * *

It was raining. Again.

Much to the other's amusement and the other one's iriitation.

"_Ne, Tatsumi… Don't you think that the rain is wonderful?" amethyst eyes perked up from less animated blue ones._

_The older one was the seemingly more naïve and immature of the pair, there was a certain warm and gentle aura that came from his usual carefree smiles. His chocolate locks formed a mass of tangled hair that was pasted on his once sweat-stricken skin. His black tie was clumsily folded and placed in his breast pocket, the major length of it dangling on his white polo. One would have been rather intrigued by the way he had five buttons undone presumably because of the heat before the rigorous downpour._

_A sigh penetrated the slightly chapped lips of a man with black-rimmed glasses. Speaking of which, the said spectacles were removed by a wary hand and placed carefully on his pocket. "Tsuzuki-san, you find this rather amusing, don't you? To be able to postpone our supposedly business trip to Hokkaido, waste the opportunity to be able to assess our investments and spend more than what was planned for the laundry that we obviously have no time to do?"_

_The accused one was more cheerful despite the piercing gaze of his superior held for him… well, Tatsumi was his senior in a known insurance firm in Japan. He merely looked at the enraged man playfully before looking away, his hands resting on a metal bar ledge. "It cleanses the world, doesn't it? From all its sins and little imperfections… To others it may seem troublesome but I really find it soothing you know… At least I know that someone up there is sharing my pain with me… Crying over my sorrow…," Tsuzuki replied, absently while tracing a familiar scar on his wrist._

_Tatsumi looked at him, a lingering sense of worry flashed in his eyes but he knew more than to let it show. He walked away, leaving his companion to his own thoughts while him in his own dementia._

"_I hate the rain… Because I don't want anyone's tears falling for me…"_

"_Did you say something?" Tsuzuki inquired, not of interest but of the lack of anything else to say._

_Tatsumi didn't bother to face him but stopped abruptly and close enough for his friend to hear, "Weighing my priorities and most especially the company budget, I was considering to go to the festival in Hagi tomorrow to make sure that our investments are well taken care of." Being who he was, the reputation he had, he was a quite the quick thinker to find a way out of his absent-minded antics._

_His companion's face lit up, a child-like grin pasted on his perfectly lined lips, "Knew you couldn't resist the ultimate-plushie-tsuzuki-nag-tickle attack last night!"_

* * *

Flames flickered and danced to the rhythm of the autumn wind. Slender yet capable arms twisted and turned gracefully, limbs exposed in the night air, long and slightly muscled legs worked cautiously, beholding an exquisite fire dance. His cat-like eyes and seductive lashes worked its way on the audience, who were jeering at every given time.

He wore a rather provocative ensemble. He wore nothing to cover his chest but a loose vest, with a serpent embroidery on the back. His pants were long enough, had it not been for the ridiculously high sleet that was probably made to attract audiences and to show off some skin. The boy had a simple tiara on his wheat hair and a white veil to cover the lower part of his face, his nose and mouth.

Tatsumi Seiichirou was not a fan. Neither was his older companion, Tsuzuki, who in the meantime was busy jeering with the crowd and leaning as much as he could to get a better glimpse of the scantily clad dancer. Probably he had too much to drink tonight, the secretary absently thought.

But neither could he, a noble man in all of his rights, never the one to feast on the pleasures of the flesh, not resist a beauty when presented in your own eyes. He licked his lips, though rather shamed that one would see him in a particular state of sheer amusement, he would have faltered his position in the company. Truly, he was beginning to be entertained by what he had once called 'a fetish display of talents'.

The drums beated wildly and paralleled the thumping of his heartbeat. Each move was a sin itself, the way the boy would gracefully play with fire as though it is an object of seduction. And as the self-proclaimed 'noble man' was indulging himself in his trance, the fire dance was finished.

As expected, majority of the audience where cheering for more, not to mention that Tsuzuki was also one of those a bit too enthusiastic ones. The dancers retreated to their crimson tent and he found himself looking after the graceful sway of hips, his immaculate nape and wheat hair.

Tatsumi bit his lip in denial and decided against calling Tsuzuki to behave well. His alcohol-induced sweets-holic partner was not someone to be messed with, that, he learned in the past ten years that they've spent as colleagues, friends, officemates and lovers, even. He found himself mentally shaking his head on his last thought. It had been probably a mistake… That night. It was only about comfort; giving and receiving it as mere duties of…. Friends, right? Well, maybe not exactly correct but he wanted to believe that way.

* * *

A young teen, barely the legal age, sat carelessly on a wooden stool laid out for him. He had been changed from his usual dancing attire to a more formal Chinese light blue tunic with an outer lining of gold on his sleeves. Though it was roughly too short for the dancer, he was not in the position to complain.

No sound came out from his gloss-painted lips as the hairdresser was pursuing more physical contact as he straightened out his outfit. He was the 'gem' of their so called 'troupe', the one who always won the audience's and the master's favor. He, who slept in _his _bed and the one who is shared with those who were _his _affiliates of power.

_He _said that he didn't need any make-up or provocative clothing to be beautiful because he would always be wanted. _Always. Wanted._

_**But what if he didn't want to be wanted?**_

_He _always stayed up late even after they made love; he knew because he too had been watching him through his shallow breathing and his touches. He knew how much _he _was afraid to lose his beauty to the other ravaging beasts who wanted him. _He_ told him how his beauty had only bloomed as he aged; his grace and allure never fading…

_**But what if he didn't want to be beautiful?**_

"Hisoka!" came a heavy and mature voice from outside the tent. The man with long ebony hair entered, a kitsune mask on the side of his face. He work a usual dark maroon yukata but his posture and aura demanded respect. He walked his way towards the hairdresser and the quiet performer.

"Oriya-sama," the insignificant man bowed in respect as he was ushered away to keep his master with the boy alone.

There wasn't any change in Hisoka's features, let alone his quick glance at the newcomer. He looked at himself in the mirror, silently cursing the new, much heavier tiara that was placed on his hair. He couldn't say that it wasn't lovely, considering the fact that the emerald in the center reflected his own green hues. At least, there was no annoying veil over his face now but it was replaced by another white one on his back.

They really weren't intending on making him look like a bride, were they?

But yeah, how could he complain? He _was _a gift, right? The best gifts come in best packages. Now, where did that thought come from, he mentally asked himself. 'Oh yeah, that stupid valentine's teddy bear promo on a local restaurant last year', he almost chuckled at the thought but of course, this _was_ Hisoka, this was normal.

"Oriya-sama," he finally stood up, gracefully lifting his chin and facing his master.

The man merely smiled, amused at how much this seems nothing at all to his young courtesan. Oriya corrected mentally, "…young dancer".

He reached out to touch porcelain cheeks, feeling its softness and the smooth feeling of his skin. _Perfection_, he thought. How could the gods mould such creature?

Oriya fought the urge to explore more as his own innuendos were beginning to kick in. He straightened his back and gallantly walked out of the tent, gingerly lifting his hands to Hisoka to follow him.

_Bastard_, the young man cursed. His master's wanting looks made him want to get a knife and stab his senior. But of course, he had work to do. _Maybe later_, he mentally encouraged himself before stepping out to the pack of hungry beasts, one of whom he was to be offered to.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I guess this is my contribution to the growing number of fics centering on our beloved secretary and empath. The idea just crossed my mind after watching a spectacular fire dance on tv last Easter Sunday. When I saw the young men who were dancing and their hotcostumes, I guess that was when my fangirl ideas started kicking in. Hope you liked it!

**Updates on Lovely Ice:**

Thank you to all my reviewers, namely: kimeko, Sapphire Dragon, Sissy & Kody, hiyak3, bitchmonkey, Kamikakushi, anonymous, yamatoforever, neko-kaoru, nene, Gigi, The Chaotic Ones, Weird Aly Evil, Chubby-King-Chocobo, The Reviewers and to everyone that had read it. But sadly, I have a very BIG author's block on the next chapter and it may take a while before the next installment is posted. Thank you for your patience! You guys rock!

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticisms appreciated. Flames will be given to Hisoka to practice for his next fire dance. Thank you for reading! 


	2. Two

**Title: **Killing Me Softly

**Author:** ThisbeCeyx (formerly known as yukie-chan)

**Rating:** PG (ratings will go up as the story progresses)

**Genre:** AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

**Pairings:** Tatsoka, Tatsu, Ori/his (other pairings will be decided on the future chapers)

**Warnings: **If you don't like Tatsoka, please don't read. I don't want to be getting reviews complaining about the main pairing. This is my current obsession so, live with it.

**Summary: **AU. Hisoka is a courtesan and a fire dancer under Oriya's supervision in Hagi. Tatsumi goes to the annual festival to follow up his investments on the said entertainment business with Tsuzuki. The story starts from there.

**Important Note: **Oriya would be referring to Hisoka as 'Blanche' for reasons that would be revealed as you read on with this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The night was still and quiet. It had been quite rude of such a prominent figure to walk out in a festivity as commemorative as this. But Tatsumi needed to escape the delirious dance of flames. _And besides, the alcohol was already getting to him. _He was quite a drinker himself, though never the one to openly admit it. But tonight… it was different… He was intoxicated from something that he couldn't quite decipher.

He had left his rather unsanitary partner in the comfort room after giving off a spectacular fountain of puke, much to the curses he received from the other participants. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again, a blurred vision of the cherry grove.

Another jeering from the crowd in the not so distant tent jostled him from his moment of relaxation. Hesitantly, he put on his glasses, his vision, a perfect 10-10. But he made no move to return to the stage of attraction which was probably, as Tatsumi thought, "another rough innuendo dance made to attract more income. And more income means less production from his investments which is to say is roughly about five hundred thousand yen with a percentage of which is to…"

He sighed. He needn't have to think of those sort of calculations right now. Though it was not to mention that he actually liked counting off debts and investments… His life of insurance policies and his accounting skills truly made him live his life to the fullest.

A silent, almost hesitant chuckle came from the standoffish man who in turn had lifted his hand to muffle his second of amusement. Regaining his composure, Tatsumi ran a hand to flatten the creases on his white polo before heading back to his much dreaded moment of inspection.

* * *

"And may I present you…," came the deep voice of the master of the troupe, Mibu Oriya. He had a slightly messy hair, probably because of the mass of dark locks that tangled in the band that held his kitsune mask. "Our business' blossoming beauty and pride… Blanche!"

The crowd clapped and some of them even stood up, their faces beet red from the excessive bottles of sake served during the dance. A muffled voice came from a man who had just lost his balance as a group of men immediately stood up and caught him off guard.

Inu-Tsuzuki held his head with both of his hands or rather… paws, cursing some few men who were at fault for his fall. He walked away from the seemingly busy bullies, his amethyst eyes still piercing his uncaring offenders when suddenly he collided with someone again, pulling along a part of the person's dress.

There was big thud and his face was burning red with anger. He closed his eyes for a while, preparing himself for a violent duel with the unlucky individual. His imaginary tail froze erect on his back and ears perked up. He even curled his strong fists… er, paws… and clenched the arm of his would-be foe and opened his eyes.

There were angry screams in the background and even a group of people heading towards them but he was dumbstruck. Emerald eyes were looking straight at him and a spark of anger visible in his light hues. His cherub cheeks was ivory, lightly brushed with pink and lips that were glossed and painted red… _Wait, was it painted red or was it natural,_ he found himself wondering.

Tsuzuki was lost in his own imaginings for quite a while and his mind spaced out to Mars. Well, who wouldn't be?

_This was the messenger of seduction who played with fire a few moments ago…_

A matured voice addressed him in the background as a calloused hand reached out to his right shoulder. He immediately lost touch with velvet as he was pulled roughly to his feet. His amethyst eyes soon drifted from the wheat-haired boy to the stranger.

The man's eyes lingered on him a moment longer and sized him up before stopping to gaze at his breast pocket. A look of amusement… or was that recognition of some sort that replaced his angry burning orbs? A smirk appeared on the black-haired man's face before loosening his grip on Tsuzuki's creased shirt. "So, been very excited to claim your prize that you went to get him yourself, sir?"

All confused Tsuzuki could do was nod his head in approval, quite unsure of the man's rather outrageous shift of mood. A sigh of relief came from his dry lips as Oriya, he now recognized in full limelight, completely released him. The crowd also seemed to settle down as well, much to his surprise.

His attention was drawn to the Master once again as he extended his hand proudly to his own sweaty ones. He shook hands with Oriya whatsoever as the lovely boy stood quietly on his side.

"Our troupe is greatly honored to have you here, Sir Tatsumi Seiichirou. Your investments and trust in our talents have been of a great inspiration to all of us here," the black haired man stopped, noticing that Tsuzuki was rather saying something that looked urgent but took no importance of it.

He continued, "So, it is in our great pride to offer you…" He made a gesture to Hisoka to step closer to Tsuzuki, who in turn was finding his black leather shoes very interesting.

"The beauty of heaven and hell itself… The replica of Snow White, herself…"

At this remark, the amethyst-eyed man looked up, surprised. It was by that time then that the offering leaned in and sent him to euphoria.

There was another outburst from the crowd but then, everything disappeared. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of herb oils and blossom extracts from ivory skin. He leaned in for more contact, to feel soft petals and taste the god's sweet nectar but the boy pulled away.

Not too obviously but still, _he pulled away._ Of course, the audience haven't really paid that much attention to care but he felt _Hisoka's resistance to the kiss._

The said boy looked away but brushed his hand against his, finally entwining them together before leading him to the crimson tent, a lot similar to where the dancers retreated to after the show.

* * *

"Do you think that it was wise, Master? He did provided us all the capital we needed to stay in business," came a coarse voice from a man who was probably in his late 40's. He was busily calculating all the money they had earned in the performance but instead of making those numbers add up more quickly and accurately, he had succumbed to using the traditional pen and paper to do the math.

The busily calculating gent was addressing his boss who in turn was holding an old Victorian doll, a faint smile on his dry lips. At first, the underling thought that the master didn't hear what he had asked or rather had chosen to ignore it when the latter spoke up, a calm voice emanating from such a domineering figure, "Why do you ask, Toroshi? Is it because of your curiosity or your doubt for my verdict?"

Oriya brushed his calloused hands on porcelain cheeks, small cracks coming through with age. The doll's hair was still perfectly kept in its primary style, curled tresses matched with perfect green eyes. On the other hand, the defendant immediately dropped his pen and quivered under his master's presence. One would know of Oriya's fury if one had spent half of his life serving his brethren.

_And, unfortunately for him, he had. _

With closed eyes, the black-haired man chuckled, his chin resting on his left hand while the other clutched the aged doll delicately. "But, I do not mind you asking, surely it would have intrigued anyone in the troupe anyway," he opened his eyes and lingered his gaze on his disciple.

He asked, "Have you heard of the tale of Snow White?"

Though Toroshi had slightly calmed, he shifted uncomfortably against those powerful eyes that watched its prey, "Yes, I have, Master."

"Skin as white as snow… Lips as red as blood… Hair as black as the night… It was perfect to describe the boy. Though his hair is rather in a lighter hue, why not replace it with his heart? Heart as black as the night… Don't you think that it absolutely fits him well? After all, he did try to kill me and _him _before and not to mention he kills for me as well…" Oriya smirked. He was a devil in pursuit of painting an angel with black wings.

"_Such was his purity… He was called Blanche… 'White' in French… It parallels his raven soul…"_

* * *

Chestnut hair ruffled on the night's cold breeze as Tatsumi's eyes wandered aimlessly for his companion who wouldn't have gotten too far in his drunken state. But he feared that the older man might have gotten himself into another brawl with a local Towner.

The show had probably just finished as he noticed people were already going home and he was left with a stage with a few forgotten foils of junk food at his feet. The place was in total disarray and Tatsumi was about to go mad in this particular state of disorderliness if not for a young man who was busily in pursuit of the run away rice packs, urged by the windy night.

He closed his eyes for a while as he wiped his perfectly rimmed glasses. His spectacles had gone all the way to his nose as he was wiping his forehead in annoyance when suddenly in fright of the dirty fluttering Wasabi flavored chips foil that threatened to stick into his creaseless pants if he did not move, his glasses fell on the ground. Such were the day's misfortunes, he found himself mentally thinking.

Tatsumi walked his way to an unsuspecting crimson tent, thinking that if Tsuzuki had fallen unconscious, he would probably be accommodated by his collaborator. He walked in careful but sure steps, inching his way in silence as he called out politely, "Excuse me, I am looking for a drunken friend. I was wondering if probably he may have made his way here unconsciously."

A slight sound of slow hesitant but slow footsteps was heard inside the tent. Tatsumi was surprised by the fammilar voice he heard before seeing his much missed partner.

"Ne, Tatsumi! I'm being seduced by that boy from the dance earlier! And what's more, they think that I'm you! They were planning to offer Blanche to you as a tribute to the gratitude they owe you!" Tsuzuki's voice was hushed and whispering but he had a big smile pasted on his face.

The younger man made no move to register was his partner had just said so, unconvinced, Tsuzuki led him inside the tent.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Don't you just love coincidences! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter with Tatsumi's insatiable need for order. Thanks to all the reviews and I appreciate any insights that you might want to share. Amazingly, I was able to come with a chapter, only days after I've posted the first one… People who knew me from my past fics would probably be surprised…

**Replies to reviews**:

**To Vain** - Thank you very much for adding me in your Favorite Stories list! And yeah… I'm a rabid 'In The Ashes Of Jericho' fan.

**To Weird Aly Evil** - Ah, yes… I remember you reviewing with a couple of the fics I wrote… I'm sorry. I guess its just that I've lost motivation in continuing some of them but no fear! I'm planning to revise Lovely Ice and Sweet Adversary soon… just have to find a beta.

**To My Bloody Hell**, SKaddicted, Melrose Stonehaven - A longer chapter for you guys!

**To Fairren** - Fire dancing is a common practice in Turkish cults even before the 20th century. I can't explain the exact practice because fire dancing has a lot of other beautiful arts that goes with the simple flicker of a wrist. Some of them are used in performances to add more passion to the dance.

**To Neru** - Glad you think so too!

**To Black Angel of Destruction - **Thank you very much for the compliment! And I'm your fan too! You're quite a writer and I'm waiting for the next installment of 'Alternate Universe'.

**To Chibi Rinku** - Nuuuu… Me don't like monkeys…

**To beautifulelf1** - Thank you very much for the compliment! Its good to hear that from a writer that I really admire. Now, don't hit me, please?

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticisms appreciated. Flames will be given to Hisoka to practice for his next fire dance. Thank you for reading! 


	3. Three

**Title: **Killing Me Softly

**Author:** ThisbeCeyx (formerly known as yukie-chan)

**Rating:** PG (ratings will go up as the story progresses)

**Genre:** AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

**Pairings:** Tatsoka, Tatsu

**Warnings: **Hisoka is very psychotic in this one and Tatsumi is a little OCC.

**Note: **_A longer chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

An exasperated Tatsumi was ushered to a certain crimson tent, which was made from silk, as he had earlier noted, while a whining Tsuzuki was pushing him in. As soon as he had crossed the said threshold, he abruptly took off his glasses, probably to fend off his irritation from his partner's antics.

As he looked straight however, there was a mass of blurred colors due to his weak eyesight. His eyes raveled in the lightest shades of wheat and the palest of ivories. Putting back his spectacles, it had been a mass of lightly bronze locks that was brushed into perfection and skin that had been probably too basked in the darkness to mold such pale complexion.

Tsuzuki was busy talking animatedly to the boy who was seated in a black velvet cushion. But he was currently being ignored as Tatsumi had later concluded, the boy never made any sign that he had registered what the older man had said. From where he was standing, the only thing that he could view was the boy's back, where a translucent piece of cloth hung from his garments.

The secretary suddenly felt a surge of emotions, though unsure of the underlying cause of this resentment. He shook his head momentarily and walked his way to the unnerving couple. With every step he took, something was pulling him down, making him want to shout and show the world of his sudden outburst.

_Jealousy_.

Gods, he hated that word. So much wounds from the heart that he had thrown and left behind… The insatiable desire he so abhorred was coming back at him, in full blast. His crucified self being burnt and flayed alive; it was what he had wanted. Wasn't it? As reparation for something that could not be undone? Especially by his human, bloodstained and nailed hands?

"Tatsumi!" a familiar voice whined from his once unhearing ears. He momentarily regained his composure and to save him his dignity, he straightened up his tie and said, "Tsuzuki-san, we have to head home. Its late and we have to report to the chief."

An accusing pair of emerald eyes eyed him, the boy was now standing a meter away in between the pair, "He's just making an excuse. Jeez, for blacking out like that. You must have been some kind of a crackpot or something."

Somewhere in the background, Tsuzuki was flashing a whiteboard that said, _"There's no work tomorrow! Its labor day, remember?"_

Surprised as Tatsumi was, his older partner walked his way to the young teen and placed an arm around his slim shoulders, "Na, that's Tatsumi-san. It's a golden rule for our department to never piss him off. Really scary, that man…" Tsuzuki mocked his partner's dominant posture and made a notion that was quite funny but was mocked back by the uneasy silence between the two.

Hisoka walked his way to the unmoving Tatsumi, raising his hand to brush the few locks that had strayed away from his ear to his forehead, his gaze unflinching.

_It was then jade met the sky._

"So, just as I had suspected. That goofy guy wasn't Tatsumi at all. Master should have known better. I knew he seemed doubtful at first but," his pale hand tracing the side of the secretary's face. "This… This is what I have always wanted."

Almost immediately, strong and capable arms caught the offending feminine ones in a tight grip. Tatsumi regretted the loss of that light feather touch but he would not succumb into something that he would regret later on. "You," his cold stare maiming its victim on the spot. "Will not touch me unless I tell you to," he released that smooth hand but not before he had inhaled a scent of oils and flowers from the boy's skin.

The offender looked amused; much to Tatsumi's second surprise and smiled manipulatively, "Whatever you say. Anyway, you did say that _we _have to go home for work tomorrow, right?"

_He's supposed to be a whore or something of the like, right? And he's not supposed to boss me around and act like a total brat, _Tatsumi noted before his sudden realization. "You're NOT coming with us, kid. Stay here where you belong," a sudden flash of anger and hurt flashed through emerald orbs but then chased away by another smirk.

"Oh, so you're planning to leave me here… Let see… If I was my Master I would think that you are quite undeserving and rude to return such merchandise that I myself had offered to you. Whereas, if you let me stay, I would think that you are quite the thankful and deserving type and I would look forward to start another business with your company," Hisoka mocked, his hips swaying seductively and hands on his thin waist.

A little inu sat between then, his head on his knees, sobbing at being ignored for too long. His grubby paw was encircled on his legs and ears drooped down. When he later discovered that neither party was paying any attention to him, he got another whiteboard and scribbled, "Fine. Ignore me."

An abashed Tatsumi passed the dancer, their shoulders touching when the young one held his hand. He felt them calloused and since the older man was quite a head taller than him, Hisoka leaned his head on his shoulder instead,

"**_I've been waiting for you… My Messiah."_**

He felt the older man cringing from the contact and pulled away. "Sorry," he said quietly, his head bowed down and lips slightly curled. Tatsumi, being the gentleman that he was, walked a few inches away from him and called out, "You win." He proceeded to walk under the silken sleet of the tent.

Hisoka turned his head towards the other man, catching a glimpse of his back and slightly ruffled chestnut hair. A smile shaped his thin lips that was painted with gloss and walked towards the exit.

Meanwhile, an Inu was sobbing, fountain of tears gushing from his amethyst eyes. He stood up on his feet when he barely heard Hisoka's footsteps as he was busy doodling new words on his whiteboard, "Tatsumi, Blanche! You people are sooo mean! Meanies!"

He dashed out of the tent himself, his tail wagging as he caught a naughty sight of Hisoka's legs when he placed himself inside Tatsumi's waiting car.

**

* * *

**

_**Blanche.**_

_White._

He was everything Tatsumi hated.

_Low life._

_No pride._

_No decency._

_No heart._

_No honor._

He woke up from his stupor, his lids heaving with exhaustion. He slightly bent his head to get rid of the cramps that he was starting to feel on his neck. As he turned whatsoever, he caught sight of a still shadow across his bed. His unwavering gaze and curiosity led his hand to pick up his spectacles from the coffee table.

It was Blanche, as Tatsumi later learned from his partner who was unwilling to leave last night. He was practically begging him to let the boy stay in his apartment instead. After the sad puppy eye look, he was finally left in peace when he suddenly shuddered at the thought of sharing his home with Blanche.

Sure enough, the boy was pretty and interesting but he just didn't know how to spend a _decent_ night without having to argue with the said teen. Fortunately for him, the boy had fallen asleep on the couch from the tiring festivities most likely. He walked up to his room as well and fell on his bed, fast asleep and not even bothering to change into his sleeping wear. His black tie was draped carelessly on the table and had three buttons down open without even realizing it.

Tatsumi called out to the boy, rather hesitantly, "Why are you here?". He had absolutely no intention of sounding to harsh and rude. He only meant to ask why the teen was still up but blame it on his irritation to get the best of him.

"I couldn't sleep after I woke up." He fought the urge to continue, _"The night is cold and it haunts me…in my dreams… where the only real thing that I can see is myself. I don't want that. Tatsumi… save me… "_

The older man seemed satisfied with his response and sat up, pulling away the covers from his russet sheets. He gazed at his wristwatch which he had not bothered to remove when he had fallen asleep.

_It was 5:05 in the morning. _

Hisoka practically had his knees brought up to the level of his chest and his back on the wall. He still wore the same outfit that he had last night but with the absence of the veil and the exuberant emerald-gemmed tiara on his bronze hair. He couldn't particularly study his face because of the dim light but took no interest whatsoever.

He stood up and straighten his comforter and walked his way to the bathroom in his black socks, leaving his blue slippers and Hisoka unnoticed. He run his fingers through the metal faucet and whirled it open, feeling the cold tap water on his hands. He bowed down, after taking off his glasses and placing it on his breast pocket uncaringly and refreshed his tired and slightly sleepy face with the cool liquid.

Tatsumi raised his head and through blurred vision, he extended his hand to reach for the powder blue towel with some sort of embroidery on the upper right side. It was however met by a smoother feel of slick skin and viridian cat-like eyes.

"You ignore me… Why?" Hisoka's breath was hot on his damp face, his chin still dripping from excess moisture. The boy's eyes were blank as usual and the darkness gave an inhumane yellowish glow on his pale face. His hand raised from his side and closed in their gap to dry the wetness on Tatsumi's dripping chin.

A gentle dab from the young man sent chills in his spine. There was _something _in the way that the boy's eyes shone; almost as if pleading or probing to save him from something that he couldn't quite decipher. Jade orbs were shimmering with unsolved riddles and silent clandestine pleas; probably only he, Tatsumi Seiichirou, had been the only one allowed to see.

The dancer averted his eyes unconsciously, perhaps, to center his attention to the latter's wet countenance. As he had finished, he discarded the slightly soggy towel near the sink and smiled at his new 'master' sadly. He looked away and started to stroll away from the older man ever so gracefully.

Tatsumi's bewildered sapphires found themselves locked on Hisoka. Oddly but apt, the shadows that loomed behind the boy's back made similar connotations as that of black wings. It had probably been a mere figment of his overwhelmed imagination; with the gushing spring morning breeze blowing the pomegranate tree near his window.

A beatific voice jostled him out his thought though the boy never faced him, "I'll go to the kitchen, ne? I'll look for something to prepare for breakfast."

At the loss of words, the secretary replied, "Yeah. You do that."

A silent pace with light steps then he heard the oaken door creaking open then finally closing in.

"_Black wings, eh? I must be out of my mind… he's just trying to get into bed with me and steal my money… Just like any other whore…,"_ he thought to himself as he uncharacteristically unbuttoned his polo impatiently before drowning himself in a fiery splash.

_That's right._

_Just like any other whore._

* * *

The whole day at work had been painfully unbearable, with a hyper Tsuzuki bouncing like there's no tomorrow, a playful Watari who had been practically trying to invent a useless automated pen that intelligently do all the paperwork and Terazuma having a nervous breakdown, threatening everyone in the office after being _'accidentally'_ touched by the chief's daughter, Wakaba. Everyone was in high spirits, well, maybe except Terazuma; the both of them shared condolences from quite a bad day.

Just as he had enough of this madness and it was time to check out and go home, he heard another of Tsuzuki's 'How's Blanche doing?', 'Can I come with you?' and 'Could I stay over at your place tonight?'

Tatsumi was in a fit of uncontrollable anger; _no, not jealousy_, he was sure of that. He stormed out of the office, his paperwork stacked neatly on the table and ignoring the poor inu who got his head stuck in his partner's waste basket which was filled with glue-slick paper.

Closing his mind from Tsuzuki's muffled wails, Watari's a bit too 'enthusiastic' voice which was advertising his 'new' invention and Wakaba' girlish sqeaks. Thank the gods that Terazuma had probably gone home earlier since no one could stand his unfathomable curses and temper.

He teleported his way home, got his keys and went straight to the kitchen, indulging himself in a cold bottle of Gatorade to ease off his stress. From the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar white shirt that he had lend Hisoka earlier before going off to work. A slight shudder came from the man as he inched his way towards the boy.

Virtually, Hisoka hadn't moved an inch ever since Tatsumi had left. He wore the same expression, same empty eyes and same position. He mentally wondered if the boy made any effort to make himself a decent meal or maybe do something interesting like watch TV or whatever.

_He hadn't really expected this_.

'_Just… Just stay here, okay?', _he remembered himself saying those words before leaving him. _'At least he paid attention," _he tried to make himself more comfortable with the situation.

Just as what had happened earlier in the bathroom, the boy broke his chain of thought by saying, "You hate me… I can see it in your eyes so don't hide it. You're disgusted by the way your friend showed his interest in me, right?"

Those once empty, soulless orbs suddenly burned, looking up at him and continued, "But… Have you ever thought of people like me? Do you think we actually like this…?"

Tatsumi opened his mouth to speak and mouthed out, "Well, you're still alive and capable. You could change things. If only you made the right decisions." Now, that really sounded so funny, he didn't really know what to say as he always seem to have his voice caught up in his throat with this devilish archaic being.

Hisoka leaned in, slightly elevating his toes and whispered to his ear, "Sometimes, its not that we're blinded by vices or otherwise… Sometimes, its just the only choice we have."

_The most beautiful._

_Seductive._

_The ugliest._

_Misunderstood._

Tatsumi had suddenly had this urge; no, he had this pang of wanting and need for this boy in front of him. _He hated him but still, he wanted him. Disturbing but true._

The abrupt silencewas followed by abrupt change of atmosphere.

"_Would you like some miso soup? I'll prepare beef brisket bowls tonight!" _

"_That…would be nice. Just don't…never mind. Do what you want. I'm taking a bath."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Actually, I think this one turned up pretty well. Dunno… maybe the length of it or something. Anyway, I would like to point out that Muraki would definitely play a minor role in this fic. Though I did, at some point, enjoy this pairing, its TOO canon and am getting quite tired of it. So, it leaves you to guess who was this 'he' that Hisoka keeps talking about. I'm evil. Also, I'm done with next chapter which is going to be an interlude, just have to type it up.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**_BLK Angel of Destruction:_** Thanks! Nice to hear that.

**_Fairren:_** There yah go! Its longer too! XD

**_My Bloody Hell: _**Thanks. Chocolate is good.

**_Real-circus: _**Thank you so much for your compliments! And also same to you for making my day!

**_VampiregirlED: _**Nice to know that you're enjoying the story so far and for bothering to give me a review! Thanks!

**_BlackWolf22: _**Thanks so much!

**_Eve: _**Naah, I probably wont put much details in explicit scenes if ever I do decide to work on one. Thanks for the review!

**_Beautifulelf1: _**Thanks, you probably see more of Hisoka's _insane _tendencies on his chapter! More Tatsoka action! Weee!

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticisms appreciated. Flames will be given to Hisoka to practice for his next fire dance. Thank you for reading! 


	4. Interlude: The Forgotten Snow White

**Title: **Killing Me Softly

**Author:** ThisbeCeyx (formerly known as yukie-chan)

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

**Pairings:** Tatsoka, Tatsu, Tsusoka

**Warnings: **None.

**Note:** I got the idea for my chapter title on Kaori Yuki's Count Cain. The first half of the first manga was entitled, "Forgotten Juliet" and I decided to adopt it for this fic's theme. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Interlude: The Forgotten Snow White**

* * *

He was the epitome of everything Tsuzuki wanted.

_He was the epitome of everything Tatsumi hated._

His touches were smooth and light but his palms were always warm and his arms, uninviting.

_His touches were smooth and light but his hands were always cold and seductive._

He had jade-set eyes; the jewels that mock and seduce.

_He had jade-set eyes; the eyes that burn._

His kisses were hesitant and needing but he always pulled away.

_His kisses were passionate and needing and he always stayed._

He had bronze-spun thread for his hair that he always brushed with his fingers.

_He had bronze-spun thread for his hair that was never tangled._

His skin was blazed with ivory and coated in nectar and herbs; he always tasted of the sweets that he so loved and smelt lusciously.

_His skin was blazed with ivory and coated in spices and herbs; his desires burning to taste the boy's sweetness and suffocate in his scent._

He had a white heart that hid so many sentiments and faults.

_He had a black heart that scrutinized all human sentiments and faults._

His face was that of a doll's; flawless and perfect, a splendor that is fated to sin.

_His face was that of a royalty in children's fairytales; flawless and perfect, a splendor for succumbing to a man's worst enchantment; the pleasures of the flesh._

He closed his eyes.

_He closed his eyes._

His half conscious mind led him to slumber.

_His half conscious mind led him to slumber._

He dreamt of white.

_He dreamt of black._

He wanted Blanche; only him.

_He wanted them both, no, only the amethyst-eyed one._

In love.

_In denial._

Then he dreamt of wheat.

_Then he dreamt of chocolate._

Blanche.

_Tsuzuki._

He wanted to reach out; his beloved had his back on him.

_He wanted to reach out; his beloved had his back on him._

Blanche spun.

_Tsuzuki spun._

Faced him.

_Faced him._

Instead of walking up to him, Blanche turned his back again; he dreamt of solitude.

_Instead of amethyst; he dreamt of burning emeralds._

Stay.

_Go away._

My forgotten Snow White.

_My forgotten Snow White._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There yah go! Its another writing style that I've been practicing. Hope you all liked it! I may have some trouble writing the next chapter… still haven't figured on how to start it…

**But here's a treat:** There's going to be a special appearance of another character in the next installment. He might be playing a minor role, as of yet but I'll have to consider the reviewers' opinion too.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Black Angel of Destruction, VampiregirlED: **Here yah go! Hope you enjoyed this one, considering its length.

**Vain:** Glad that you think so. I plan on making this quite a _different _(read: more disturbing and unexpected events in later chapters) read. Thanks for the review!

**My Bloody Hell:** Ah yes, the vice that is chocolate… Yes, I do try to update faster so as to not let my reviewers and readers hanging!

**Fairren:** Yeah, I agree. Its just that its hard to get into the mind of Tatsumi especially in an AU fic. But I promise I'll work on it. Thanks for the review!

**Real-circus: **Yep, I agree. I guess it started after the big hit, "Umbral Embrace" (I'm so in love with that story, by the way…). Thanks for dropping by!

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thank you. 


End file.
